


A Fluff Piece

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bazine is sniffing around Reys territory, Ben is a gentleman, Ben is a zoologist, Everyone has puppy dog eyes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Humour, Love, Office based sex, Pining, Poe is the host, Puppies, Rey books Ben as a guest, Rey is a TV Producer, Rey is a smitten kitten, Rey is horny, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rose Tico is her best friend and assistant, Smut, Tiger cubs - Freeform, Turned into a real relationship, animal related puns, reys point of view, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt from @galacticidiots:Rey is a late night TV producer. Ben is a zoologist who every once in a while is invited to bring his animals to the show. This week's theme is fur balls and he brings all his cutest babies.Rey doesn't know who is cuter: the animals or their handler.The fluffiest of fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 224
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	A Fluff Piece

‘This week I want to do a feature called Fur Balls!’ announced Poe with excitement. 

His long suffering producer Rey scribbled it down on her notepad.

‘Okay, but please tell me that means cute animals and not men with hairy sacks.’ 

Poe burst out laughing. ‘Yes! Cute baby animals! Although that’s not a bad idea for a future segment...’

Rey groaned. ‘You can vet those guests yourself!’ 

‘It would be my pleasure, but we’re getting off topic. For the animal piece, get that guy back, you know, the hunk with the critter credentials!’ 

‘Do you mean Ben?’ Rey asked hopefully. 

‘Yes Ben!’ Poe shouted. ‘And I want to wear my leopard print suit. It’s faux of course but it really makes my eyes pop!’ 

While Poe waxed lyrical about his wardrobe choices, Rey tried to calm her excitement over finally having a reason to call Ben. For the past two weeks she had hinted at putting Ben back into the show and been completely ignored. Now just when she had given up hope, Poe decided all on his own to give her the opportunity she had been waiting for. As soon as it was humanly polite, Rey slipped out of the room and called the number she had memorised. 

‘Hello?’ 

Even his voice made her shiver. 

‘Ben! Hi I don’t know if you remember me…’ 

‘Rey! Of course I remember you. How are you?’ 

Rey danced on the spot with happiness. He remembered her! 

‘Guess what? We want you back on the show and we’re looking for cute, furry baby animals this time.’ 

‘You are in luck, I happen to be conducting some research into the behavioural patterns of offspring brought up in captivity. Meaning, I currently have access to cute, furry baby animals.’ 

‘Wonderful!’ Rey paused. 

_Ask him if he wants to go for a drink afterwards._ **_Ask him! Ask him! Ask him!_ **

‘Was there something else?’ Ben asked. 

‘Ahhh no that was all. I’ll get Rose to ring you with the details,’ Rey replied as she hit herself on the forehead for being such a gutless coward.

‘Well, goodbye, Rey.’ 

‘Goodbye, Ben.’ 

‘You idiot!’ Rey told herself once she had hung up. ‘Why can’t you just ask him out? What the hell are you afraid of?’ 

_That he doesn’t feel the same… that I’ll be rejected… that he has a girlfriend…_

Rey sighed and slumped down into her chair. 

‘Knock Knock!’ her junior assistant and best friend Rose came into the room clutching a pile of folders to her ample chest. Rose stopped smiling and frowned when she saw the look on Rey’s face.

‘Oh no. What’s wrong? Did Poe hit on the makeup girl again?’ 

‘No…’ 

‘Oh good, because I have it on good authority that he is back with Finn and I’m keeping my fingers crossed that those idiots don’t screw it up this time!’ 

‘It’s nothing to do with Poe. This is about me. They want Ben back on the show and I had the perfect opportunity to ask him out when I called him just now and I choked.’ 

Rose sat on the edge of Rey’s desk. ‘You just need to build up some courage. You can ask him face to face when he does the show.’

‘What if he says no?’ 

‘He won’t say no.’ 

Rey chewed on her thumb. ‘Okay, you’re right. I’ll do it.’

‘That’s the spirit!’ 

‘Speaking of which maybe I’ll have a few spirits before I ask him.’

‘Alcohol is a quick confidence boost,’ Rose agreed with a nod. 

‘Rose, I like this guy so much. Don’t let me screw this up.’ 

‘You won’t screw it up.’ 

Rey looked sceptical. ‘Okay, I have three days to prepare.’ 

‘Three days is more than enough.’ 

‘For a complete personality change? I don’t think so.’ 

‘You don’t need to change anything. You’re perfect just as you are,’ Rose insisted. 

‘God I love you.’ 

Rose beamed. ‘I love you too. Come on I’ll treat you to dinner.’ 

‘Ooooh… you do know how to treat a lady. Maybe I’ll put out for you later,’ Rey said with a wink as Rose laughed loudly. 

**********

_Three days later…_

Rey shifted from foot to foot nervously as she waited for Ben’s arrival. It was cold outside the studio and she wrapped her arms over her thin suit jacket and shivered. Just then a van pulled out and out jumped a smiling, drop dead gorgeous Ben Solo. 

Fuck he was cute. Cuter than a newborn puppy. It was close but he was definitely in the lead. 

‘Rey!’ he beamed at her and then frowned. ‘You’re freezing.’ 

He instantly pulled off his long coat and wrapped it around her. He moved to the back of the van and unloaded two cages. 

‘Puppies and tiger cubs as requested,’ he said carrying a cage in each hand. Rey didn’t respond. She was still stunned by him giving her his coat without a moment's hesitation and now she was all wrapped up in his tempting scent and she wanted to kiss him so badly her lips throbbed. 

‘Rey?’ Ben asked gently. 

Rey shook her head. ‘Ahhh sorry, I was lost in thought! That’s great, come right through here.’ 

She led Ben into the studio. They placed the puppies and cubs into a makeshift pen in the centre of the room. All of the crew crowded around and there was a chorus of Ahhhs and Oooohs! 

‘They’re gorgeous,’ Rey crooned as she crouched down next to Ben.

‘Yeah, these little guys have been friends since birth.’ 

‘That’s so cute, can I touch them?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Rey reached out her hand and stroked one of the puppies who sniffed her enthusiastically and started to lick her hand. Rey giggled. She looked at Ben and found him smiling down at her. She blushed. 

_Ask him out! Now is your fucking moment!_

‘Places people!’ Shouted the floor manager.

The moment had passed and Rey mentally kicked herself. 

She cleared her throat. ‘You’d better take your seat,’ she said to Ben, pointing to the sofa on set. Ben nodded at her. 

‘Oh, your coat,’ Rey said and started to shrug out of the woollen covering.

‘I’ll get it after the show,’ Ben said with a wink as he took his seat. 

Rey presses her lips together. She kept the coat on and took her place in the sound booth. The show went relatively well at first. Poe interviewed Ben and Rey watched him with lovestruck eyes as he explained that the tiger cubs had been found without a mother and he had hand weaned them himself alongside the puppies he had rescued from a dump. She sighed. Rose sniggered. Rey glared at her. 

‘You’re puppy dog eyes are bigger than the actual puppies!’ Rose giggled. 

Rey ignored her. She took a swig from her flask she had hidden in her suit pocket. She was still hoping liquid courage was the answer to her tongue tie problem. If she didn’t ask Ben out that evening she might never get another chance. 

When Poe was finished interviewing Ben, he scooted down the sofa and Poe was joined by his second guest, a model by the name of Bazine. She was vapid and boring but Rey would have let all that slide if she hadn’t kept needlessly sighing and touching Ben’s thigh! Rey gritted her teeth together so hard she worried she might need dental work. Everytime Poe asked a question the little hussy found a way to answer with a flirtatious comment whilst side eyeing Ben predatorily. The nerve! Rey wanted to claw her eyes out. She took another swig from her flask.

‘Go easy,’ Rose whispered in her ear. 

‘I can handle it!’ Rey hissed back. 

When the show ended, Rey had never been so happy to call it a night. Unfortunately, Bazine seemed quite content to stay on the couch with Ben and chat, she followed him around while he collected up the animals and put them safely in their cages. Rey seethed as she watched them. Ben was her territory! She saw him first! Maybe she should have peed on him to keep other women away… okay maybe Rose was right she needed to go easy with her little flask of courage. 

Bazine even followed Ben out to the van. Rey followed closely behind and peered out of the studio door at them as they stood on the pavement. Ben closed up the back of the van and Bazine put her hand on his arm and leaned in close. Ben looked bewildered but he didn’t move away. Rey could see Bazine’s lips moving but she couldn’t make out what she was saying. Suddenly panic set in. What if Bazine stole him away? What if she had missed her shot? She mustered her confidence and pushed open the studio door intending to ask Ben out once and for all.

‘Darling!’ Ben said, holding out his arms and coming towards her. Rey stood frozen in place as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Her heart soared. What was happening? Did it matter? Would she ever wash her cheek again? 

Ben pulled away and looked down at her. ‘I was just telling Bazine all about you.’ 

‘Really?’ Rey asked with a smile. She glanced at Bazine who had her arms folded over her chest. She didn’t look happy and that made Rey _very_ happy. Then something happened that sent Rey into outer space. Ben leaned down and kissed her lips. Rey didn’t have a clue what was going on but she wasn’t going to question it. Ben was kissing her! She reached up onto her tiptoes and deepened the kiss. _Ooooh_ the boy was talented. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled away. 

‘Anyway it was nice talking with you,’ Ben said cheerfully to Bazine as he put an arm around Rey’s waist. Bazine gave him a fake smile as she clacked off to hail a cab. 

‘What was that about?’ Rey asked once Bazine was out of earshot. 

‘She wouldn’t stop asking me out so I just blurted out that I had a girlfriend and that you worked on the show. I hope you don’t mind?’ 

Rey's heart plummeted. Of course he was just using her to get rid of Bazine. He didn’t really like her. How could she be so stupid? 

‘That’s fine. Anytime,’ Rey said with a small smile. She shrugged out of his coat. ‘Here, you can have this back.’ 

Ben took the coat from her with a smile. ‘You really got into the role back there.’ 

‘Yeah, just caught up in the moment I guess,’ Rey said with a nervous laugh. 

‘Benny? I can’t get a taxi. Any chance you could give me a lift?’ 

_Oh god._

Bazine was coming towards them with her hips swaying and her newly glossed lips organised into a pout. The woman was relentless! What would it take to get rid of her? 

Rey slotted herself up against Ben and wrapped his arm around her. 

‘Sure we can give you a lift, but you’ll have to sit in the back with the animals. I always sit up front don’t I, darling?’ Rey grinned up at Ben.

‘Of course,’ Ben replied looking down at her lovingly. _Wow._ He was a really good actor. She almost believed him herself. 

Bazine huffed and got out her mobile. ‘I’ll call an Uber,’ she muttered. 

‘Bloody hell, she doesn’t give up does she?’ Rey hissed. 

‘She’s still looking over here, maybe you should kiss me,’ Ben suggested. 

‘You think that’s necessary?’ 

‘Definitely.’ 

Rey reached up and pressed her lips to Ben’s. She quickly forgot all about Bazine and got lost in the sensation. His tongue massaging hers, his warm hand on her neck, the feel of his soft hair on the nape of his neck, his light bristles brushing her delicate skin, the scent of his body spray tickling her throat and making her moan. When she pulled away Bazine was nowhere in sight.

‘Where is she?’ Rey asked.

‘She got picked up ten minutes ago,’ Ben replied.

‘But you didn’t stop me,’ Rey said softly.

Ben shook his head. ‘No I didn’t.’ 

Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. Maybe he did like her. The look he was giving her certainly seemed to indicate that he did. This was it. This was her chance.

‘Ben, would you go out with me?’ 

‘Absolutely,’ he replied with a grin before pressing his lips to hers once more. 

Rey felt lit up inside. Ben had said yes and he clearly really enjoyed kissing her. Could the evening get any better? 

‘I’ve got to drop these animals off, but I was hoping me and you could get a drink together afterwards?’ 

Wow. The evening could get better. 

Rey nodded. Ben grinned and opened the passenger door of the van. Rey climbed in. Ben got into the driver's seat and they sped off. 

‘I wanted to ask you out the moment I met you,’ Ben confessed. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yeah, I just didn’t have the courage to go through with it. I kept wondering what a big shot tv producer would want with a guy like me.'

‘Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how amazing you are? After the last show you did for us we got hundreds of letters from fans wanting to know your phone number!’ 

‘Wow. Really?’ 

‘Yes. Really. I tore them up and threw them away.’

‘Why did you do that?’ 

‘I didn’t want any of those women to have you. I wanted you for myself.’ 

Ben pulled up at the wildlife sanctuary and leaned over to kiss Rey once more. 

‘Well you have me to yourself now,’ he said in a low voice that made her squeeze her thighs together. 

Ben got out of the van and helped Rey down. They carried the animals inside and let them out into their enclosures. 

Rey smiled as she watched them jump and play. ‘I could watch them for hours,’ she said with a sigh. 

Ben put an arm over her shoulders. ‘You’re welcome anytime, you can watch them and I can watch you.’ 

Rey smiled up at him. ‘Let’s go get that drink.’ 

Ben nodded and took her hand in his. 

**********

_One week later…_

‘What’s the critter cutie doing here? He isn’t on the show today, is he?’ whispered Poe to Rey as he pointed to where Ben was standing. 

‘No, actually he’s here with me. He’s my boyfriend,' Rey said proudly. 

_Was it okay to call him that? Or was it too soon?_

Just then Ben caught her eye and came towards them. 

‘Poe, you remember Ben don’t you?’ Rey said.

‘Of course! Our animal expert! You taking on this wild cat now are you?’ Poe grinned. 

Ben smirked. ‘My new girlfriend is not a wild cat. She’s as sweet as a kitten.’ 

Rey beamed.

 _Girlfriend_.

He had called her his girlfriend.

_Sqeeeeeeee!_

Poe left to find the makeup artist in order to discuss his cheekbone requirements. Rey put her arms around Ben.

‘So, boyfriend, what do you think of the new set?’ 

‘Very nice, but I’d rather look at you.’ 

‘Right answer,’ Rey said as they kissed. 

‘Hey love birds! Let’s get this show on the road!’ Poe called from across the room. Rey giggled and reluctantly parted from Ben. 

‘Okay I gotta go make sure Poe doesn’t say the F word on live TV again,” Rey said. 

Ben laughed. ‘I’ll be right here waiting for you, sweetheart.’ 

Rey bit her lip as she walked away from him. They had only been together for one week but she was already fairly certain he was the one, and tonight after the show she was going to show him how much he meant to her. She giggled as she took her seat. Rose eyed her suspiciously. 

‘You’re in a good mood, what’s going on?’ 

‘Nothing,’ Rey replied, trying to look innocent. 

Rose lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. The show was infuriatingly slow for Rey that evening. She kept glancing at Ben where he stood watching from behind the camera. God the man was magnificent. She forced her eyes back to Poe who was interviewing a new author about a sci-fi romance novel with a controversial ending. Rey couldn’t care less. She was much more interested in her own love life. She followed the conversation between the host and the guest for a few more minutes before her eyes led her back to Ben. He caught her looking and the heat that passed between them was unbearable. That was it. She couldn’t wait any longer. She removed her headset and passed it to Rose.

‘Take over, would you?’ she said.

‘Me? But I’m just a junior!’ Rose panicked. 

‘You can handle it. The show only has ten minutes left anyway, it’s a good learning experience for you.’ 

‘Where are you going?’ Rose asked. 

Rey leaned down to whisper in her ear. ‘I’m going to take the gorgeous specimen over there into my office and have my wicked way with him.’ 

Rose laughed. ‘Okay boss, I’ll hold down the fort.’ 

‘You’re a saint, did I tell you recently that I love you?’ Rey said, as she left. 

‘Yeah, yeah. You owe me!’ Rose called after her. 

Rey walked up to Ben and smiled at him. She took her hand. ‘Come with me.’ 

She led Ben down the corridor to her office and pushed him inside, locking the door behind them. 

‘Rey, can you turn on the light? What are we doing in…’ 

Rey launched herself at him, pressing her lips hard against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben was silenced apart from a few appreciative groans that escaped his lips.

‘No lights, I don’t want us to get caught,’ Rey whispered with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she pushed him down into her office chair. 

‘I can’t wait any longer,’ she said as she slipped her shoes and underwear off and hitched up her pinstripe skirt. 

Ben swallowed thickly as he watched her undo his belt and zipper and push down his trousers and boxer shorts. His erection bucked in her hands as she wrapped her small, nimble fingers around it. She leaned forward to kiss him and smiled against his lips. 

‘I want you in me,’ she murmured.

‘Fuck,’ Ben hissed.

‘Is that a yes?’ 

‘That’s a hell yes.’ 

Rey laughed. ‘Do you have a…’ 

Ben frowned for a moment then caught on. He reached down into his pants and pulled out a condom. Rey ripped it open with her teeth and rolled in down onto his hard length. 

‘Now why was that in your pocket, mister?’ she asked softly as she straddled him and positioned herself above him. ‘Were you planning on getting lucky tonight?’ 

Ben went bright red. ‘I didn’t want to assume anything… but it’s good to be prepared… I was always a good Boy Scout… but I mean I didn’t expect…’

Rey giggled and put a finger over his mouth to shut him up. Then she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

‘Relax Ben you are so getting fucking lucky.’ 

She lowered herself down onto him and he hissed and grabbed her hips as his eyes fluttered closed. Rey liked him like this. At her mercy. She moved on his cock. Gripping his hair roughly. Ben moaned. 

‘Oh, you like a bit of the rough stuff do ya?’ Rey asked.

Ben nodded. Rey unbuttoned his shirt and scratched her nails down his chest. Ben grabbed her wrists but let her go as soon as she started grinding in his lap once more. 

‘You feel so good,’ he moaned. 

He pulled Rey’s blouse over her head and made quick work of her white lace bra. His hot palms squeezed her petite mounds and she sighed.

‘Oh God,’ she breathed. She was so close… she just needed a little extra. She slipped a hand down to her clit and rubbed in gentle circles. 

Ben looked down and then back up at her with a hungry look. ‘Rey, you’re so fucking hot.’ 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck. With her free hand Rey held his mouth in place as she moved in his lap.

‘Oh Ben,’ she moaned as the delicious heat inside of her reached boiling point and she broke apart. Ben held her close as his own release engulfed him and he quaked between her thighs. Afterwards, they looked at each other, sweaty and panting in the small dark room. 

‘This is peak giant Panda mating season,’ Ben blurted suddenly.

‘What?’ Rey asked.

‘Sorry, I’m nervous and when I’m nervous I babble and all I know is random animal facts.’ 

Rey cocked her head to the side and looked at him. ‘Could you be anymore adorable?’ 

‘Maybe if I actually _was_ a giant panda.’ 

Rey laughed and something in her heart clicked into place. ‘I have a fact for you, Ben Solo.’ 

‘Really?’ Ben asked with interest. 

Rey kissed him, then looked at him tenderly. ‘I’m in love with you.’ 

They shared one collective heart beat before Ben replied. ‘I love you too.’ 

Rey looked down at him. ‘So this is how it feels.’ 

‘How what feels?’ Ben asked. 

‘To be completely happy.’ 

Ben smiled up at her. ‘You know wolves mate for life. Once they find that special someone. They never let go.’ 

They dressed and left the now empty studio hand in hand. 

‘Where to?’ Ben asked. 

‘Anywhere, so long as I’m with you.’ 

Ben twirled her in the street and Rey giggled. 

‘You wanna come back to mine?’ Ben asked. 

‘Love to.’ 

‘I must warn you it’s a bit of a menagerie.’ 

‘Well I’ll fit right in then.’ 

Ben laughed. ‘I’m going to cocoon you so snuggly in my bed, hopefully you won’t ever leave.’ 

‘So long as you feed me and pet me, I’m all yours, Ben Solo.’ 

‘Deal,’ Ben said with a smirk, pulling her in for a kiss. 

**********


End file.
